


Log Six

by OtomeGirl



Series: Starscream Log's [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Diary, log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: I wanted to write what Starscream would possibly write in a personal diary so I decided to create this small series of oneshots. I accept ideas for possible content themes.Log Six: Greedy
Series: Starscream Log's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050473
Comments: 1





	Log Six

It's not a joke, don't kid around  
But you say "Yes, yes I got it, that again"  
sn’t it simple? It means exactly what I said  
But you say "Yes, yes I got it, see you later then"  
Ah, just stop doing such a gloomy face

Ah, annoying, I just want to act as I wish  
Just brandishing righteousness is  
So boring

Even if it’s love fulfilled by outrageous breaths  
It's still a kind of love I have poured everything in  
Sweet words can't ever save anyone, you know  
Even love that runs by held breaths  
It's still a kind of love you’ve chosen  
We can't stay likethis forever you know

What nonsense  
It's because I’m not expecting love or a future  
I’m not feeling anything like pain, so  
For such a greedy person just like you  
See? Doesn't it suit you?

I want to pretend to know that  
Just for now  
Only look at me

It's not a joke, don't kid around  
But you say "Yes, yes I got it, that again"  
Isn’t it simple? Are you fine leaving it like this?  
But you say "Yes, yes, just pretending like I understand"  
Ah, the dry last words of the conversation  
Ah, it shouldn't be “I’m sorry”, stop it

Now is the time, though late, to say perhaps  
it was wrong  
It’s so boring

The world we're supposed to meet, I'm sure...  
''If it was a tiny bit different, I'm sure...''  
Words like that would only make you empty  
It can't save you, you know  
“The world we had to meet, I'm sure...  
Isn't here''  
is what you said to me, but  
Don't say things like a kid now, it's too late

I don’t need any love or future so  
if my wish comes true  
I’ll go back to the me before seeing you  
and say one thing only

You say it's the worst thing?  
You say it's as bad as you can get?  
''Aren't you just like a child''

What nonsense  
If love and future comes to an end  
Don’t make me expect them  
Every time I am treated kindly  
Why do the tears...  
It's fine if it's already the worst  
It's fine if it's already as bad as it can get  
To say, ''I wonder if I am not allowed to try to be greedy''  
To the already worst night  
to the already worst days  
Goodbye, stay well


End file.
